<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Collar by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808479">The Perfect Collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw'>deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2020 | Shortfic<br/><i>Satya shops for a collar for her sub, Zarya.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because she was a hard light architect, Satya didn’t have much need for shopping anymore. She could create literally everything she wanted with hard light. All she needed to do was look at something and she would be able to make it herself. Half the time, she didn’t even need to look. There were certain items and textiles and designs so ingrained in her that she could recreate them without a second thought. </p>
<p>It didn’t hurt that she was one of the best students the Vishkar academy had ever seen. She was too dignified to boast about something like that aloud but it was true. Besides, the way she carried herself let everyone know without her having to say a single thing. </p>
<p>At Vishkar they taught students how to use hard light in rigid academic settings through structured techniques. As much as she liked that type of environment, she found that infusing traditional dance into her movements made creation easier. It was because of her creativity that she excelled so much farther than anyone else in the program. It was also because of that creativity that she could make literally anything and not just they basic they were taught.</p>
<p>Satya especially excelled at the... unique items. Intricate, delicate things. The more details the better. It was hard, of course, but she liked the challenge. Whether that was replicating Fabergé eggs or Leavers lace or a grand complication watch. </p>
<p>It had been a long time since she stepped foot in an actual store. She got any groceries she needed delivered, though most the time she ate out or ordered in. Other than that, she made her own clothes, her own bedroom furniture, her own kitchen appliances. Anything she might need to go to a store for she could just snap her fingers and have.</p>
<p>So it was a little strange to be shopping again for the first time in a long time. She felt oddly self-conscious, like everyone at the shop was looking her and judging her choices. She knew they weren’t, they didn’t care about what she was buying any more than she cared about what they were buying. Still. She floated thoughtfully around items she was curious about, not quite picking any up to really look at them. </p>
<p>“Can I help you?” A sales associate asked cheerfully, and damn her for actually sounding happy to help. </p>
<p>Satya considered saying no, but that wouldn’t get her anywhere. “I’m looking for a collar for my sub,” she said. </p>
<p>Obviously. She was in a boutique store in Oxford that only sold collars, what else would she be here for? Well, no. That wasn’t entirely true. There were a few other signature items for sale besides collars; wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, and a few body harnesses. </p>
<p>“Ah.” the associated nodded sagely. “Alright, tell me about your sub a bit and we’ll see if we can’t find something.” </p>
<p>Satya crossed her arms and considered. How was she meant to describe Zarya? Tall? Russian? Those were accurate but they didn’t feel quite right. </p>
<p>They had met just this year, and the whole thing had been a bit of a whirlwind, really. Satya’s life had felt fragmented and chaotic ever since leaving Vishkar for greener pastures. The academy and the company were all she had ever known, but their ethical and moral practices were too hard to ignore. It was luck that Overwatch had happened to approach her and luck yet again that Zarya was already a member of the team, happy to welcome her aboard. </p>
<p>All that chaos Satya in the rest of her life felt went away when she was with Zarya. There was so much going on that she didn’t feel like she had any control over, and yet she had complete control over this one person. This one sub. A perfect sub. Zarya. </p>
<p>Zarya who looked so perfect on her knees. Zarya who thrilled at following orders, from the most sexual to the most mundane. Zarya who was eager to please and serve. Zarya who was so strong and powerful but willing to put all that power in Satya‘s hands. </p>
<p>“Strong,” she said as though she was deciding it there and then. “Powerful. She’s unlike anyone else I’ve ever known. All that strength and power and she melts for me.” </p>
<p>The shop assistant hummed thoughtfully before beckoning Satya over to the far wall. She had been looking at what would traditionally be considered more feminine collars, but these on the far wall were truly neutral. Classic black leather, crisp lines, traditional locks and O rings and D rings. </p>
<p>“What about this one?” The saleswoman lifted one of the collars from the center of the display. Matte black leather with golden stitching. It was beautiful. </p>
<p>Satya took it into her own hands feeling the give of the leather and the weight of it. She did like it, but it wasn’t quite right. “Do you have something more...” she trailed off, unsure of what she was trying to describe. </p>
<p>This was the seventh shop she had been to, and this was after days spent browsing online. Perusing the internet on her phone with Zarya’s head in her lap, fingers stroking her perfect pink hair. Scrolling through websites on her laptop with her feet kicked up and resting on the small of Zarya’s back as she knelt on all fours just in front of the couch. </p>
<p>She still didn’t know what she wanted yet, exactly, but she would know the right collar when she saw it. If she had to go to a seven more stores or seventy or seven hundred, she would. </p>
<p>See, that was the thing. She could make a collar out of hard light if she wanted to. She could make anything out of hard light. It was easy for her. Taking the time to go somewhere in person, to try shop after shop, to feel each collar in her hands. Those were different and special. Thing she wouldn’t normally do. Things she was happy to do for Zarya. </p>
<p>“Ah. I know.” The sales associated put the collar back and nodded towards the register upfront. </p>
<p>The register itself was setting atop a plexiglas display case. Inside there were a dozen different collars that looked more liked necklaces, absolutely studded with diamonds and precious gems. They were all locked neatly in the case. Satya didn’t really think diamonds were the way to go, though. Not that Zarya wouldn’t look beautiful in them. She looked beautiful in everything. And nothing. </p>
<p>Thankfully the associate didn’t try to unlock the case. Instead she reached for one of the collars on the shelf behind the counter. There were a handful of them, solid metal circles sitting on black velvet bust displays. she lifted it off and handed it over. </p>
<p>It was so... simple. And yet, something about it spoke to her. The hinges were well hidden so that when locked it would look like a perfect ring of metal enclosed around Zarya’s throat. It was sturdy feeling in Satya’s hands. It was easy to unlock, though a key would be needed. </p>
<p>“This one’s titanium,” the saleswoman began. “It’s meant for long wear use. I mean, these can even be worn in the shower and in swimming pools. You can buy D ring attachment pendants for them, if you like that sort of thing. And-“ </p>
<p>Satya thought of Zarya wearing it. Her collar. A collar she had spent hours, days, carefully picking for her. It sent a thrill through Satya, a soft warm feeling that flowered in her. It was perfect. </p>
<p>She smiled. </p>
<p>“I’ll take it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round<br/>send requests or prompts ➝ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch">here</a><br/>femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20">here</a><br/>follow me on twitter ➝ <a href="https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx">here</a><br/>thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>